


Taako's Beginning

by ManiManTheWriter



Series: Roleswap AU [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Taako is a reaper, but he wasn't always that way. How did that happen?





	Taako's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU cha-woop-a from the TFW discord and I are doing, this is my version and they have their own version if you want something different!

Taako had been sick for as long as he could remember. It didn’t matter how well bundled up and how much his older siblings kept him away from anyone who was sick, he would be sick the next day without a doubt. After a while he seemed to be coping with it alright and getting to do fun things with his siblings. They always took good care of him and he was so happy to have them.

But good things can’t last forever. One day Edward and Lydia went to go wake Taako for the day, only to find him puking violently until nothing else could come up. That was the beginning of the end as much as they hated to admit it. Taako got worse and worse from that day, managing to only get liquids down for a small time before it all came back up. So he withered away, looking even worse than before.

After a few years the twins came up with a plan and started researching it as best they could. They could save Taako and make sure that he never hurt again. That’s all they wanted. So they would take turns. One would watch over Taako and the other would research how exactly to go about this. One day during a moment of clarity Taako thought to ask about all of the books.

“Eddy, what are you and Lee-lee doin?”

“We’re gonna make you better Koko, so we’ve gotta read a lot of books so we know what we’re doing.” Edward pets Taako’s hair and tucks him in a bit more, wanting to keep him warm.

“Aren’t those books bad though? Didn’t that one man say that you shouldn’t be reading them?” He coughs and shakes.

“That man was a dummy Koko, don’t worry. Remember, Lee-lee and I love you so much and we wanna make you better again so you can play. Don’t you wanna play outside again with us?”

Taako nods, wanting nothing more. If that happened then his big brother and sister would be happy again. If they were happy then he was happy.

“Then you just rest up and we’ll make you better. I promise.”

 

It takes some time, but once they have everything they need they set up the spell and start it, turning themselves into liches first. They wanted to be grounded first so they wouldn’t scare Taako. Once they’re set they move to Taako’s room to gently wake him.

“Koko, time to get up. We’re gonna make you better now.” Lydia wraps up Taako and holds him close as they head to the circle. Gently she lays him down and the two start the spell. Of course they’re interrupted by the screaming.

It hurt! Why did it hurt so much?! No, Lee-lee and Eddy promised he wouldn’t hurt anymore! Stop! It hurts so much please stop! Stop Lee-lee! Stop Eddy! As the pain consumes every part of him he stops screaming when he feels a soothing presence cover him.

As the pain subsides he cries, holding onto whoever or whatever was holding him so tenderly and soothing him. Once he’s calm he hears a voice.

_‘Hello little one. Are you feeling any better?’_

“Y-yes. Who are you?”

_‘I am the Raven Queen. I’m so sorry that this happened to you, I tried to stop it but I couldn’t until it was too late. I have no power over the living you see, but I knew I could comfort you in death.’_

“Where’s Eddy and Lee-lee?”

_‘They left.’_

Taako nods and starts crying, nuzzling into the Raven Queen. She holds him close and just comforts him.

_‘My precious Taako, would you like to serve me and help me make sure this never happens to anyone else ever again?’_

He nods quickly, not wanting this to happen again.

_‘Then until you are old enough we will sit right here so I can protect you.’_

“That’s a long time…”

_‘I am patient. So just rest and let me care for you.’_

Taako curls up in Her hold and just rests, coming in and out of sleep as he slowly ages. No matter how long between waking moments it is, his Queen is always there, holding him close. So he never worries about going back to sleep. It’s after quite some time that when he wakes up, he knows he’s ready. She seemed to know it too.

 _‘Look at how handsome you are my Taako. I have some clothes for you as well.’_ With a wave of Her hand he’s wearing some tight black pants, a loose red crop top, and he has an earring in one ear that had black feathers on it.

Taako carefully gets up and looks himself over.

"Thank you my Queen." Some part of him knew what to say and he didn't doubt it, not with her. He would never doubt the one who saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's how all that happened, so look out for more of this AU soon! If you wanna yell at me or have questions come find me on tumblr! I'm manimanthewritingman!


End file.
